


Down To Earth

by animinarts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Garbage Cleaner Hinata, Hinata Shouyou just wants love, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mild Blood, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Wall-E AU where most of the robots are replaced with people, astronaut kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animinarts/pseuds/animinarts
Summary: In the distant future, Hinata Shouyou, the last human on planet Earth, has been cleaning the land for as long as he has lived. With the only working garbage press at his disposal, he’s been going through all the trash that was left behind from the citizens that once lived there.Until one day, an unusual spacecraft landed in the midst of the planet releasing a probe that was to be controlled by a human. That’s when he saw a tall figure emerging from the robot and started to search the land. It’s at that point where Hinata meets Kageyama Tobio, an astronaut whose goal was uncertain. When Hinata greeted him for the first time, they didn’t hit it off so well. Small feuds, Kageyama almost taking Hinata’s head off with his plasma gun, and a lot of unnecessary teasing.However, their time on Earth together made Hinata realize that he’s fallen in love for the very first time. He did everything he could to try and get Kageyama’s attention but Kageyama just expected to accomplish his objective, and love was not one of them. When he finally found what he was looking for, he left Earth and everything else behind...but he didn’t expect to come across the same earthling again.(Pixar Wall-E AU, but most robots are human)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. The Wastelands

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired from Emlee_J story "life is a highway" which was based off a Cars AU to write this Wall-E AU since Wall-E was one of my favorite films.
> 
> Link to the story:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711917
> 
> The hardest thing to figure out was what robots to turn into people since this movie was mostly focusing on the robots.  
> I found out that the most important characters were Wall-E, EVE, M-O, Auto, Gopher, and the captain. I just added some extra side characters as well.
> 
> This is my first KageHina fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram! @animinarts

Throughout the universe, there are galaxies, and throughout those galaxies, there are planets, out of those planets, there is Earth. Which long ago, used to be full of life and people. But now it’s a deserted wasteland, that is only home to one human, and one human only, Hinata Shouyou. He’s been on Earth for as long as he could remember. Growing up was hard for him, especially on such a barren land. The people who took care of him slowly left, boarding the spaceship that will take them away from this planet. Towers of garbage now spread throughout the land, taking up space. Some piles included windmills placed on top of the discarded waste. There was trash everywhere and the only person who cleaned it up was Hinata. By the age of 18, he had to live and take care of himself alone since his family flew off on the spaceship. With nothing but his fully-functioning uniform, and a garbage press he used for work. When he reached 21 years old, he was still on the planet. Trying to clean it up so it can be a livable space once again. Hinata looked around as he tapped his foot to the rhythm playing. ‘Put On Your Sunday Clothes.’ It was an upbeat and catchy tune that Hinata amused himself over since it's the only thing he’s ever listened to. The song played from his uniform, loud and clear, overpowering the sounds the garbage press produced. Hinata was pretty pleased with the outfit he was wearing. It wasn’t very futuristic but it still had some functions made into the system. It was a yellow-orange jumpsuit with light grey highlights made from a leather type of material. Even though the temperature was roasting, the suit kept Hinata to a cool degree. It also had a DVR built into it at the front of the suit, which allowed him to record different songs and play them. There was also another function that allowed him to breathe in space, but Hinata never used it before since it was unnecessary. The tune continued to echo in the robot and Hinata yawned loudly.

“Maybe that’s enough for today….” Hinata sighed as he turned off the machine. The gears stopped turning and the compressor robot went limp as it was now officially off duty. Hinata pressed another button inside the machine, activating the robot’s solar panels to be revealed, taking in the heat of the sun to charge. Hinata then jumped out of the machine still humming to the tune of the music. When he got out, he noticed a black bird perched on top of the compressed trash, which looked similar to giant building blocks. The bird made an ear pulsing sound before flying on top of Hinata’s shoulder. “Uwaaaaaah~ I’ve never seen an animal in a while,” Hinata continued to admire the bird’s pitch-black feathers and gleaming eyes. “I think I’ll call you Hal!” Hinata called out. The bird flinched at the sudden outburst but stayed on the small ginger’s shoulder. Hinata then faced his garbage press looking at it fondly with his large chestnut-colored eyes. Now that Hinata inspects the machine more closely, it looks no bigger than a forklift. It was the same color as his jumpsuit. It looked like a small bulldozer but rather than a giant scoop, there were two shovels in the front of the machine that dug up garbage in a containment chamber below the capsule for the passenger to sit in. That chamber would compress the trash until it turned into a cube. It was really old, rusted, and incredibly dirty, but it did its job really well, so Hinata promised himself to keep the last compressor functionable. “Bye Wall-E! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Hinata waved at the robot like it was a living thing. The bird made another ear screecher of a sound before Hinata grabbed his bag next to the machine and hoisting it on top of his shoulders. The bird flew off Hinata and made its way inside his opened bag. “Are you like a...mockingbird? No...maybe an ostrich? No, that’s not it either...I know!” He jumped up and the animal screeched loudly startled by the action. “Oops sorry...you’re a crow, right? Man, it’s been a looooong time since I had some company around here.” The crow made a softer sound before Hinata started heading back to his home pressing the red square button on his uniform to stop the music. “Oooo...what’s that!” Hinata looked at a frisbee shaped object trapped between some litter. He took a hold of it and pulled it out of the trash pile with all his force. He fell backward and examined the trinket he'd pulled out. “Interesting…” Hinata shrugged his shoulders and tucked the item under his arm. He then noticed the sun slowly fading away as he slid his goggles on the top of his head. The goggles were nothing too special. It was just used as a scanner to see things from far away. But Hinata liked the laser that was built in the center between the two lenses, allowing him to cut through tough pieces of garbage. As he walks home he frowns at the sight that surrounds him. There are wasted buildings that he’s surprised are still standing. Many telephone poles that are fallen, overlaying on the once used streets of the small city he once lived in. Hinata continued a steady pace through the streets as he looked around. There were signs, billboard signs that were rusted but still readable. Hinata squinted at them since they were a fair distance away from him forgetting that he has his goggles.

“Buy n’ Large…” Hinata grunted as he continued to walk, “Working to dig you out my ass,” he mumbled looking at the board with the same robots Hinata used. The word ‘Wall-E’ plastered on it in the corner. Then he looked at what his foot was on to see a newspaper with the CEO of Buy n’ Large (known as BNL). ‘Too Much Trash!!! Earth Covered’ the headline read. Hinata rolled his eyes and continued walking. From the street, he looked down to see all the broken and unfixable Wall-E machines that were once used by humans such as himself. There were so many thrown out mechanisms, some being stationary, some being decayed and rusted, and some were just dismantled. He gave out a long breath he didn’t realize he was holding before continuing on. As he made his way down the trail he started to get lost in his thoughts. Thinking about how the world would be clean and tidy. Smiles on everyone’s faces knowing they could finally come back home. Thinking about...their loved ones. Hinata gulped and took another step forward before turning his head towards the rows of ships. Many lined up in an orderly fashion. Hinata hasn’t seen any of them working for years. They’re as busted up as the Wall-E robots he saw before. Then he made it to the train station, which acted as an entrance to his home. He walked past the trains inside and smiled wondering if they were still functioning properly. As he was thinking about how fast the train could go, a voice cuts his thoughts off.

“Too much garbage in your face? There’s plenty of space out in space!” Hinata turned to a hologram which he was surprised still worked, “BNL starliners leaving each day! We’ll clean up the mess while you’re away!” Hinata snorted at the last line, “The jewel of the BNL fleet, the AXIOM! Spend your five-year cruise in style, waiting 24 hours a day by our fully-automated crew!” Hinata rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, more like a 700-year cruise…” Hinata murmured, shifting the trash under his arm.

“While your captain and autopilot try to course for nonstop entertainment, fine dining, and with our all-access hover chairs, even grandma can join the fun!” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, “There’s no need to walk!” 

“I would kill for one of those hover chairs...my feet are killing me!” Hinata chuckled, stretching his body. The crow screeched from all the movement and tried to settle back down in Hinata’s bag.

“The AXIOM! Putting the star in executive starliner…” the voice trailed off until a video played of the BNL CEO. The name ‘Ukai Keishin’ in the text below.

“Cause at BNL, space is the final fun here!” The CEO shouted with enthusiasm as he waved towards the AXIOM taking off. After that last message, the hologram shut off and Hinata continued his trot home. He went through the automatic doors of the station which you used to get to your platform, but since they were long gone, Hinata pushed his way through them and headed up a tall ramp before he stopped in front of a giant garbage truck. It has the same ‘Wall-E’ printed on it but it wasn’t a trash compressor. It was used just to carry the trash to different locations. It was the same yellow-orange as his Wall-E robot and it had no wheels whatsoever, probably broke off and rolled away. Looking down from the top of the ramp, there were many more trucks that were out of use, but Hinata liked to see from high points to see a greater distance. Even though the truck was way out of date, it still protected Hinata as well as all of his belongings. It wasn’t just a rusty old vehicle, it was Hinata’s home.


	2. Hinata's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has been living on earth for awhile now and lives in his makeshift home. It looks busted and broken in so many ways possible...But what else lies beneath a dirty old dump truck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a piece of fanart on my Instagram account!  
> @dramaweeb.japan  
> I'll probably post more pieces of the story later so follow me for more fun content!

Hinata stared at the vehicle in front of him and smiled brightly. He walked to the left of the machine pulling down a lever to open the truck’s rear door. The door opened like a drawbridge just without the chains and landed with a thud as Hinata walked in. He kicked off his shoes, which were brown boots that covered his ankles, and stepped on the soft discarded carpet he managed to find. He turned his head towards another lever, to close the door from the inside, and a switch. Hinata reached over and flipped the switch up illuminating the dark space. There were all kinds of trinkets Hinata had collected stored upon dozens of shelves. Luckily the truck still produced a source of electricity that Hinata had used to his advantage. The fairy lights that hung above him shined brightly as they reflected off Hinata’s goggles. Many different objects were tied to the string of lights to give it more definition. The crow flew out of his bag and perched on top one of the many shelves. Hinata threw his bag off his shoulders to go through the new trash he found. But before he decided to do so, he walked farther down to a toaster and rose the switch with his finger. Out came a cassette of an old musical which Hinata recorded songs from. He popped the cassette into its player and it showed on a small iPod. Then he dragged out a giant square magnifying glass that was used to make the holograms. Hinata aligned it with the iPod so the video was about the same size as a TV screen. He then skipped back to his bag mumbling the lyrics of the music.

“Put on your Sunday Clothes there’s a lot of world out there….” Hinata pulled the garbage lid from under his arm and used it as a hat while still humming to the tune. Once he had a little dance by himself, he placed the lid on one of the shelves. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a utensil. “Is this a spoon or a fork…?” He asked no one in particular while deciding if he should place it with his spoon or fork collection. Hinata ended up placing it in between the forks and spoons. Next, he pulled out a Rubik’s cube. “Colorful squares everywhere! So much better to look at than trash cubes…” Hinata sighed placing the toy on the shelf. He took out what seemed to be a flat metal box that opened and closed, another song from the musical played. Hinata didn’t notice at first, he went to the side of the shelves placed before him and pressed a button to rotate the shelves in a circle. This allowed him to toss the piece of metal with the other’s he had found on a different set of shelves. As he walked towards his makeshift TV, Hinata stared at the screen listening to the sweet tune playing. “I have never heard this before…” The TV showed a man and woman holding hands as they sang to each other in harmony. Hinata looked down at his suit pressing the record button wanting to hear this sometime later. The song continued to play and Hinata looked down at his own two hands. They were dirty from working but he slowly brought them together intertwining his fingers. The song came to an end as Hinata gave out a sigh and untangled his fingers. He slumped off towards his bag picking it up from the floor and heading outside. 

Hinata stood on the truck’s door and tapped the bottom of his bag to get rid of the dirt and dust. Hinata looked up at the sky and could make out a patch of the galaxy, revealing some stars that twinkled slightly. Hinata pressed the blue play button on his suit playing the soft tunes of the song he just heard. Thinking he listened to the song sooner than he thought, he closed his eyes focusing on the music. 

Then there were loud beeping noises that caught him off guard. He looked at his goggles which were emitting a red light and slid them down over his eyes. In the distance, he saw a sandstorm approaching. Freaking out, Hinata slammed his bag on the truck and ran inside using the lever to close the door. He successfully shut the hatch before hanging his bag on a shelf. He saw Hal the crow using some random string and wires to make a nest for sleeping. Hinata thought it was a good idea to get some shut-eye too. He ventured to the back of the truck, which was technically the front, and went to his crafted bathroom he managed to whip up. It wasn’t anything too special. There was a toilet Hinata polished and cleaned that was connected to some pipes under the truck as well as a shower with the same piping. Although the planet was dry and barren, there was still rain and the underground piping system still held traces of fresh clean water. Hinata took off his uniform, underclothes, and his goggles before jumping into the shower and turning the nozzle. The soap he used was from the many discarded grocery stores and it smelt of ivory. After a wash, Hinata dried off with a towel, also from the store, as he put his only pair of pajamas on. He exited his bathroom and entered the small bedroom he managed to put together. The mattress was unused and was found in a shopping center as well as the blanket and pillow. Hinata made sure to wash them in his shower now and then with the laundry detergent he managed to get. The only thing separating the bedroom, main storage area, and the bathroom were curtains he found when he took a walk through the abandoned city. Hinata slipped into the bed and wondered what life would be like if he boarded the AXIOM. “No, don't think that Hinata...the ship sends you down food every week for meals. They’re glad you stayed to clean right?” Hinata talked himself to sleep, still thinking about how he would kill for some company...and maybe more delivery of meat buns from the AXIOM.

The next morning, Hinata woke up in a haze of tiredness. He blinked himself awake before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. With a yawn, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Hinata noticed that everything he used for an essential living was from all the rundown shops. The sink was found in a trash pile and it took Hinata a while to drag it back home to have it cleaned. Connecting the piping was another story and Hinata shivered at the thought of that memory. He put his jumpsuit back on and placed his goggles on his head ready for another day of work. He pulled aside the curtain that led to the main storage area. Going through the shelves rotation unit again, Hinata ate some granola bars with yogurt he got delivered from the AXIOM. Even though Hinata kind of despised that spaceship from taking away his loved ones, the captain still sent him food in a small containment chamber since he knows Hinata is still working on Earth. After his breakfast, Hinata opened the rear door and placed his bag on his shoulders. Inside was only a small water bottle that the spacecraft also provided.

“If it wasn’t for that spacecraft I probably would’ve died from hunger or thirst…” Hinata grumbled to himself. Calling his pet crow over, they headed out of the dump truck for another day of work. It was hot like it always was as Hinata jogged back to his worksite. When he made it to the machine he jumped inside and pressed a switch to close the solar panels. “How are you Wall-E? Ready for another day of work?” Hinata started the machine and it roared to life. Pushing and pulling levers to work the robot and scoop trash into the containment chamber. Once the trash was compressed, Hinata pressed another button to launch the trash cube behind him. Hinata continued this process for a couple of hours before getting bored. He decided it was time to take a break and look through the waste for treasures. He jumped out of the robot and walked towards the giant pile of garbage. Hinata dipped his hand into the trash and pulled out...a bra? “Aaaaah!” Hinata shouted before chucking the piece of cloth away from him. “I shouldn’t have touched that…” Hinata wiped his hands on his suit before exploring deeper in the landfill. The second thing he found was a rubber duck, which he discovered the squeaking noise to be fun, and placed it in his bag. Next, he found a dog that had a bobblehead. Hinata laughed at how weird it looked when he shook it. Hinata tossed it into his bag along with the duck. “Hmmm are these keys?” Hinata tapped a button and heard a sound in the distance. “I guess it still works…” He put the keys back in the pile before walking over to his bag and taking a sip of water. Then he spotted a weird toy. It was a paddle that had a string attached, and a ball attached to the end of the string. Hinata played around with it but stopped when the ball smacked his eye. He thought the toy was too dangerous, so he decided to leave it in the landfill. The next thing he found was a little more exquisite; a jewelry box with a silver ring inside of it. Hinata gasped at how it shined in the intense heat and glimmered a nice silver that he was surprised wasn’t rusted. He took out the ring and tucked it in his jumpsuit pocket. “I’ll give it to someone eventually...maybe my future wife?!” Hinata exclaimed, eyes sparkling. The box was thrown into his bag with his other collectibles. He thought he could use the box to hold some other valuable objects. Then he found an old boot that stunk, but Hinata thought it would come to some use and threw it into his bag. Hinata then spotted a bright red thing shining next to some bland pieces of trash. He pulled it out and admired it, but then he squeezed the pump and a white foamy substance shot out of it, almost launching Hinata backward. Hinata got upset with the bright colorful object and threw it back into the trash pile as hard as he could. Hinata decided he took a long enough scavenging the area and went back to Wall-E. He jumped inside and continued where he left off. 

After another excruciating amount of work, Hinata came across an old rusty refrigerator. He sighed and jumped out of the machine to move the giant object, but then thought better of it. Hinata slid his goggles over his eyes and activated the laser. The red light sliced through the middle of the fridge with ease and the two halves of the door fell to the ground. Then...he saw it. A green stem coming from a small dirt patch placed inside on the bottom of the refrigerator. “I-is that a…? Plant? I haven’t seen one of these in years!” Hinata admired the plant's green leaves before reaching over and under it. Carefully scooping it up with his hands along with some dirt. He carried it over to his bag and placed it in the boot. “I knew this old boot would come in handy!” Hinata stood proudly. Hinata reached towards the bottom of his bag and pulled out his water bottle giving the rest of his water to the plant. He went back to Wall-E and turned it off calling it a day after making his ground quaking discovery. Tomorrow was his ‘said’ day off and the delivery of his new food supply. Hinata hopped down from the machine grabbing his bag off the floor. “Come on Hal! Let’s head home.” The bird squawked and flew off the pile of trash before following Hinata back. He started making his journey home while Hal flew above him. When he made it to his home Hinata saw a red light illuminated on the garbage truck’s door. Hinata put his foot on the red light cautiously but then it moved. Hinata placed his bag inside his house before following the red dot. He chased after it like a cat, running through the trash and waste until the light stopped in the middle of a barren area. Hinata leaned down to touch the light until the ground started to shake. Hinata looked around him and noticed all the other red dots surrounding him. 

Then he faced upwards and to his horror, a giant spacecraft was about to land on top of him. He screamed and ran away to take cover behind a large rock. The spacecraft slowly lowered to where the red dot was and the giant vessel landed with a loud hissing noise. It looked similar to the AXIOM just way smaller, ‘Could this be my food supply?’ Hinata asked himself. But then suddenly, a large attachment popped out placing down what looked like a giant upside down white egg. It was a little bigger than his Wall-E robot. It was white and the texture looked really slick with a black horizontal oval towards the top area. Was this Hinata’s long-awaited food, or was it something way more life-changing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a very fun one to write! ^-^


	3. 20-Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mysterious shuttle lands on Earth, Hinata seeks out the purpose of its arrival. That's when he comes across a tall figure operating a sleek white robot. He follows the robot around town until he finds out...their true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of spare time on my hands so I was able to finish this chapter rather quickly! Also, I kinda had this chapter pre-written in advance  
> Instagram:  
> @dramaweeb.japan  
> I got a Tumblr account (mind you, there's nothing uploaded on it yet)  
> dramaweeb-japan

When Kageyama was told that there were lifeforms spotted on Earth, he didn’t expect that he had to go to the planet himself. Of course it was his job to travel across the galaxy to find living specimens but he never ever found anything. So when the captain told him to go and search the discarded planet he had to accept. Although, most of the time he sent drone robots there to do the search for him, Earth was the only place with breathable oxygen. Kageyama packed his things and headed towards his human operated drone. It was pretty big but not as gigantic as the usual spacecraft sent to the gas giants. It was a sleek white and had a black windshield where the person sits. Kageyama put on his suit and entered the machine. After a few press of buttons and a few switches, he was ready to take off. Since his drone couldn’t make it to space on its own, Kageyama has to operate a spaceship to transport him there. A trap door opened from above him revealing the darkness of the galaxy. He couldn’t help but let out a small gasp before launching out of the AXIOM. Several hours later, he was entering Earth’s atmosphere.. it was terrible. The planet was surrounded with a bunch of satellites that were probably offline, and there were asteroids attached to the panels which scraped against the large vessel. Kageyama was able to maneuver through all the debris and got through it safely. There was a vast opening below him so he carefully landed with no dysfunctions. He moved from the space shuttle’s control panel to his robots and activated the shuttle’s rear door. The drone was lifted and placed on the surface of the Earth’s crust along with Kageyama...he made it.

The robot sat quietly for a while not moving an inch. Hinata thought it was a good idea to try and move closer but just as he started moving out from behind the large boulder....the machine activated. A white light shined from the body as it slowly opened up. Hinata gasped, the robot had pristine white arms and a hovering head that both floated from the body. On the head was a black oval shape screen, two blue eyes appeared from the robot. It slowly started to hover and move around the area, examining its surroundings. A blue beam glowed out scanning the gravel on the ground. It was looking for something, but Hinata couldn’t quite figure out what’s so important for a drone to appear on Earth. A loud rumbling sound broke through the soft beeping noises of the robot. The spaceship started taking off, blowing harsh winds to and fro. Hinata hid behind his rock again to not get caught up in the blast. Once the shuttle was a couple of miles away from the surface, the robot faced towards the shuttle, watching it ascend higher. Then the robot deactivated, reverting back into the white egg Hinata saw previously. The chest cavity opened with steam blowing out from the pressure. Hinata glared at the entrance, a shadowy silhouette stood there. The outline of the body looked like an astronaut, a very tall astronaut. A flight of stairs shot out stabilizing itself on the ground. The figure started making its way down, taking each step with caution. Hinata moved a little closer to get a better look. It seemed to be like an astronaut suit, white with light grey striping visible on the arms, legs, and chest. The number ‘20’ was plastered blue on the upper right of its chest. The helmet was similar to the robot’s, black with blue eyes. Hinata couldn’t tell if it was a machine or an actual person. Before Hinata could examine the suit any further, the figure took off into the sky. Hinata looked at it in awe, it flew at such high speeds, zipping through the dry air and looping around all the trash. It was soaring and Hinata couldn’t help but admire the futuristic functions of it. It flew past Hinata making a wave of air hit him. His orange curls blew quickly as the suit landed back on the ground. Hinata shifted to get a better look but to his horror, a little pebble fell to the ground creating quite a bit of sound. The figure turned to face Hinata and pulled out a gun shooting a bright beam out aiming towards the rock. There was a loud explosion that tore up the ground and Hinata’s ears. Luckily, Hinata was able to safely dodge the bullet. However, he was shaking in fear, traumatized that he could’ve lost his head. The figure then took off again heading towards the barren city. 

Hinata decided to follow it to see what its purpose for being here was. He cautiously stayed on the astronaut’s tail making sure not to make any more noise. The astronaut continued to search, the same blue light emitting from the suit, scanning the trash and the city. Hinata found a place to hide behind some old tires, then he heard a familiar screech. It was Hal. He came all the way here searching for Hinata and landed on one of the busted tires. The bird noticed the other body and started flying towards it. Hinata tried to call Hal back but it was already too late. The astronaut turned towards Hal and took a shot. Hinata yelped as he saw the scene in front of him. However, Hal was perched on the astronaut’s shoulder instead of getting exploded by the gun. Hinata chuckled as Hal jumped around on the astronaut’s shoulder. Hinata could see the helmet, the eyes turned from ovals to crescent moons, like it was happy or something. Hinata couldn’t help but get a little excited, big mistake. The tires made a loud squeaking noise and Hinata gasped loudly. The astronaut faced him and glared, aiming its gun at Hinata shooting rapidly. Hinata ran across all the stacks of tires avoiding the shots. Until there was nowhere left to hide. Hinata crouched down on the ground, head tucked into his chest rolled up into a ball. He heard footsteps getting louder as they walked towards him. 

“Who are you?” A robotic-like voice spoke. ‘Maybe it really is a robot…’ Hinata thought disappointed. “Who are you?” the voice repeated more harshly. Hinata was way too scared to respond so he raised his head up to look at the astronaut. Hal was still standing on its shoulder;the bird looked down on Hinata. Hal flew over and landed on Hinata’s head getting comfortable in his hair. Hinata slowly got up in a sitting position still staring into the blue eyes of the “robot”. “Are you just going to keep staring at me?!” 

Hinata flinched,“Umm...sorry?” Hinata was still shuddering from the violent demeanor of the robot. The figure stood up straight and lowered its gun so it was no longer in Hinata’s point range. It brought its hand up to the chest and pressed a red button above one of the grey horizontal lines next to the ‘20’. What happened next shook Hinata to the core. The helmet slowly broke down and retracted into the suit...revealing a face, a human face. Light tan skin with the same blue eyes as the helmet’s, except it showed way more depth and personality. Jet black hair with bangs splitting down the middle revealing the deep blues of their eyes even more. Pointed chin and a sharp jawline as well as a set of light pink lips that were bent into a frown. Hinata definitely did not expect to see another human on Earth, but here in front of him was a young looking man. 

“Well?” the voice broke Hinata’s train of thought. It wasn’t robotic like anymore, it was low, rough, and a bit cold. He quickly turned away embarrassed that he'd been caught staring. “Tch! Stop following me or I’ll shoot you to a crisp!” He turned around walking away from Hinata who let out a long sigh. Hal flew off Hinata’s head and probably headed home, but that didn’t matter. Hinata put his right hand over his chest, his heart was beating rapidly. He couldn’t tell if he was hopelessly falling in love, or if he was scared out of his mind...he decided to go with the latter. However, Hinata still was curious about why this highly attractive and highly futuristic man was on Earth. So he went against the warning and chased after the other. 

He found the astronaut in an abandoned supermarket. Hinata watched from afar as the man examined a windmill like his life depended on it. Hinata let out a small laugh as the raven looked up at him. The ginger panicked and bumped into a pile of rusted shopping carts that became unstable. The carts then proceeded to roll towards Hinata like a stampede. He tried to get away but the shopping carts ended up piled on top of him. The grumpy man just rolled his eyes and exited the shop leaving a disappointed Hinata underneath the rusted metal. The next place he found the man was at an old water mill site. Hinata observed from on top one of these mills. The astronaut activated his helmet and flew into the sky past Hinata causing the smaller man to almost fall off. Hinata steadied himself and watched the raven fly away, probably back to the robot. Hinata decided to go back home as well, still clueless about why this guy was scavenging through the land.  
The next day came quickly. As soon as Hinata woke up, he went in search of the other man, but he was losing enthusiasm. He hasn’t seen him anywhere. Hinata gave out a large sigh but then heard grunting noises coming from the deserted ships. The sound got louder but he still couldn’t find its source.

“Hey, would you mind getting me down from here!” Hinata followed the sound of the voice and then looked up. He found the raven above him, looking down at Hinata with a death glare.

“Pfft! You got stuck to the ship’s magnet? What are you an idiot?” Hinata laughed loudly. He heard the other ‘tch’ in annoyance as Hinata cackled at him.

“Could you use my gun and shoot the magnet?” Hinata looked back up at him in disbelief.

“You want me to shoot you down?” Hinata asked a smirk growing on his face.

“Yes...I’m starting to get light headed here!” The man spat out, venom in his words.

“Fine…” Hinata noticed his gun near the ship and picked it up carefully. He held it up to the magnet aiming at where it was stuck to the taller male. Pulling the trigger let out a large blast of energy hitting the magnet and dropping the astronaut. He ripped the gun out of Hinata‘s arms and started shooting at the ship rapidly.

“Take this you piece of shit!” The ship blew up and fell over causing another boat to fall, and another. They fell like dominos until the last ship fell and blew up into flames. Hinata looked at the man next to him. 

“Whoa…” Hinata gasps softly staring up at the astronaut. ‘He looks so much better up close’ 

“Thanks,” the man mumbled, “For getting me down...but I suppose there really is no hope for this planet…” he sighed a pained expression showing on his face.

“Huh? A-ah no...it’s no problem…” Hinata stumbled over his words a little but the other nodded in understanding. There was a long silence afterwards and Hinata coughed to try and break the awkwardness.

“Directive?”

“Wh-what?!” Hinata flinched when he started to talk. His nervousness was fairly obvious on his blotchy red face, but the other didn’t seem to care. “Um...I clean trash here on earth...so it can be livable space again…” The taller male hummed at his response in contentment. “Dir-directive?” The raven pointed to himself and raised an eyebrow.

“My directive? That’s classified,” he faced away from Hinata. “Name?”

“You sound like a robot! Are you sure you’re human?” Hinata teased. The other jabbed him in the side of his stomach, “Ow! What was that for!”

“I’m not a robot! Also, answer my question dumbass..” 

“Hinata Shouyou, 21 years old…” he grumbled under his breath.

“Hinata huh?” He turned towards him, “I’m Kageyama Tobio...20 years old.” Hinata’s jaw dropped.

“20 years old?! How are you younger than me and be this tall?” Hinata cried out in despair.

“Just lucky I guess…” Kageyama snorted looking down at the ginger.

“You’re so stingy Bakageyama!” Hinata pouted. A large hand reached down on his head and squeezed down on his orange hair. “Ow ow ow ow! Stop you’ll make me go bald!”

“Then use my real name!” 

“I will! I will! Just let go of my hair!” Kageyama released his grip and Hinata rubbed his head to get rid of the pain. “Kageyama...you wouldn’t happen to have food would you?” 

“So that’s why the captain gave me two crates of food instead of one…” He brought his hand up to his chin to think, “Hinata, do you want to go to the AXIOM?” Hinata’s heart dropped at the request.

“No, I don’t plan on going back anytime soon. I made a promise to stay here and clean up all the trash.” 

“By yourself?” Kageyama faced him with pity in his eyes.

“No...I have Wall-E!” Hinata proudly pumped his fist up. “My robot companion! He makes my job waaaaay easier to deal with.”

“What does Wall-E stand for?” asked Kageyama curiosity.

Hinata had to think for a moment before he could recall, “Waste Allocation Load Lifter!”

Kageyama hummed in amusement, “I also have a robot I operate…” Hinata shot him an excited look.

“Really?! It’s that sleek white robot right?! With the glowing blue eyes?! What’s the name?!” Hinata shouted in excitement. 

“Calm down dumbass,” Kageyama took a small pause before continuing, “EVE...but I can’t tell you what it stands for sorry. That information must be kept secret for now.” Before Hinata could ask more questions relating to the robot, a loud beeping noise broke the pleasant conversation. Hinata looked up and saw the red light from his goggles.

“U-um Kageyama? Could you follow me please?” Hinata whispered desperately.

“No way, I have work to accomplish here.” 

“Ye-yeah but there’s-” he tried to warn Kageyama but he got cut off.

“Just spit it out dumbass!”

“Sandstorm!” Hinata started running away from Kageyama at full speed. Kageyama looked behind him and saw the giant cloud of dirt being swooped towards him.

“Get back here! You’re not leaving me in the dust!” he launched into the air and flew after Hinata. After a lot of running and flying they made it all the way to Hinata’s dump truck house. “Idiot...you led us to a piece of trash!”

“N-no th-this is m- my ho-me,” Hinata gasped out of breath from running. He opened the door and it hit the ground. “Please come in!” Kageyama rolled his eyes but walked through the entrance as Hinata closed the door and flicked on the lights. Kageyama looked around in awe.

“What is all this?”

“My treasures...and my home. Do you like it?” Hinata’s eyes shined brightly at Kageyama.

“It’s...nice.” he grunted in response.

Hinata wasn’t really listening since he was too occupied with admiring the other’s face in the dim light. Seeing as his eyes slightly sparkled and his skin was highlighted with the twinkle of the fairy lights. Hinata was hoping the room was dark enough to hide his growing blush. “Did you say something Kags?”

“No! And don’t call me so informally stupid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be really cheesy and lovey dovey <3


	4. Lovestruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata welcomes Kageyama into his home with open arms and shares his many treasures with the raven. However, he has to come to a consideration that Kageyama wasn't going to stay with him on Earth forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a really sappy one but I enjoy some good fluff!

Kageyama continued looking around the dump truck in awe. He’s never seen so many items like these before. He turned his direction to Hinata who urged him to follow. They walked deeper into the mass of objects, trinkets piled up high upon the many assortment of shelves. Hal made his way up back into his nest, probably getting some more shut eye. The astronaut stops following the ginger for a moment and comes across some sort of fish that's suspended on the wall. He tilted his head in curiosity and took a step closer. The fish turned its head to face the tall male and started to sing some sort of song. By instinct, the raven grabbed his gun from his back and aimed it towards the fish.

“Gwaaah! What are you doing?!” Hinata ran up to the raven pushing him away from the fish rapidly shaking his head in some sort of plea to make him stop.

the raven sneered, “What if it jumps off that wooden board and attacks me huh? What am I supposed to do then?!” His gun was still facing the underwater dweller. 

“Stupid! That won’t happen, it's just a toy of some sort geez!” Hinata shouted in desperation to make sure he doesn’t get his house blown up.

“Tch, fine…” the astronaut put his gun away securely on his back. The shorter male looked at him intrigued.

“How does the gun stay on your back?”

“There's a magnet strong enough to keep my gun in place so I don't lose it.” Kageyama scoffed.

Hinata thought for a moment before realizing, “Oooh! That’s why you got stuck to that ship’s magnet!” 

Kageyama glared at him, “Don’t bring that up dumbass!” Hinata laughed at his reaction before walking away and trying to find things to impress the taller male. He grabbed an egg beater and turned the handle making the two whisks spin in opposite directions.

“This is an egg beater, people use this to well...beat eggs!” The garbage disposal man stated showing the raven a quick demonstration. Kageyama stared at it and took it when Hinata offered it to him to try. The ginger then went away again to grab something else while Kageyama cranked the egg beater a little too quickly. It spun out of control and the whisks launched into the air and out of sight. The raven looked around anxiously before placing the rest of the beater on a nearby shelf. The smaller male came back with some sort of plastic packaging wrap.

“What’s that?” Hinata looked at him before smiling.

“This is bubble wrap! It makes a pretty cool sound when you pop one of the plastic bubbles.” As to show the taller male, he pinched some of the bubbles to pop them making a loud snapping noise. “Here you try!” Hinata handed it to Kageyama and smiled brightly again. The small ginger went to grab another cool treasure to show while the raven popped one bubble on the wrapper...then another...and another...Hinata was right, it was a pretty cool packaging wrap. He ended up popping all of them before it fell to the floor completely empty. The garbage man came back with some sort of weirdly shaped vase.

“Is that a vase?” he asked as an afterthought.

Hinata scrunched his nose at the question, “No Bakageyama, this is a light bulb!” He held it in front of him pushing it into Kageyama’s chest. 

“This is a light bulb?! It looks so different from the lights back on the ship…” He took the bulb into his hand and rotated it experimentally so the metal part was in his fingertips. “Want to see something?”

The small male gave him a confused look, “What do you mean?” the astronaut gave a small smirk before squeezing the light bulb a bit firmer than before and it lit up. Hinata stared in amazement at it before taking it back into his own hands. “How did you do that?! Can you do it again?!” The raven smiled at the ginger’s energy before taking the bulb back and relighting it. “That’s amazing!” Hinata snatched it back and ran off with it to place it back and to get some more trinkets. “Kageyama is so cool…” he thought before putting the light bulb away and grabbing the Rubik’s Cube. He went back to Kageyama and gave it to him before deciding that he should show him the cassette. Hinata went back and was dumbstruck to see that the taller man somehow managed to get all the matching colors on each of the six faces of the cube. He gave the astronaut the cassette before taking the Rubik’s Cube.

“Oops…” Hinata turned back towards Kageyama to witness the black tape of the cassette tangled in his fingers. The short male freaked out and tossed the Rubik’s Cube behind him before taking the cassette back.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Hinata started panicking as he frantically grabbed some sort of metal toy to wind the tape back into the cassette.

“I’m sorry…” the tall male apologized while the garbage man put the cassette into it’s player to see if it still works. Luckily, the musical came up and played its song.

“It’s ok Kageyama, look see it still works!” Hinata grinned.

The raven scratched behind his neck, “That’s a relief, I was scared you were going to get mad at me…” 

“Why would I be mad? It was an accident! A simple mistake!” Hinata said, trying to reassure him. He then spotted the garbage lid on the floor and picked it up. The small ginger started dancing around the tall male to the music while using his trash hat. “Come on Kageyama! Try Dancing! It’ll cheer you up!”

Kageyama shrugged, “I don’t dance…”

“C’mon just try!” The raven rolled his eyes but nodded at Hinata’s encouraging smile before attempting to dance. “Hahahaha you look like a fish out of water!” The smaller cackled.

“Dumbass! I told you I can’t dance!” Kageyama pouted.

“Fine, we’ll just try spinning.” the ginger did a small twirl to demonstrate. 

“Ok…” the astronaut spun but ended up smacking Hinata straight in the face launching him into one of the trash piles. “Are you ok?!”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine…” Hinata stood up and brushed himself off. “Teehee are you worried about me Bakageyama?” he giggled.

“Tch...dumbass.” Kageyama then noticed something, “I think your goggles are cracked....” 

“Really?” Hinata took them off his head to see the damage. “Oh yeah the right lens is broken…”

“Do you need help to fix it?” Kageyama offered.

“No no it’s ok I got this.” The garbage man went to one of his shelves before pressing the button to rotate them. He found the shelf with all the spare lenses. He popped the crack lens off the goggles before replacing it with the new one. Once it was properly in place he slid them back into his orange curls. “See no worries! I usually have a lot of spare parts from others that used to work here on Earth!”

Kageyama hummed in contentment before seeing something that caught his interest. A small metal box with the BNL logo on it. “Is this a lighter?” Kageyama picked it up before showing it to Hinata.

“Is that what is called? I collected so many of those not knowing what they do…”

“Stupid…” the raven opened the lighter before rolling the gear and clicking the switch making a small fire appear. “This is what it does.”

The small fire caught the ginger’s attention immediately, “Ooooo, it’s so pretty!” They continued to stare at the lighter together in a comfortable silence, before Hinata realized that the song from the cassette player had transitioned to that softer tune he recorded earlier. The shorter male continued to stare at the fire but started shifting his gaze towards Kageyama. The fire lightly illuminated his tan skin that complimented the dimness of the truck. His eyes reflected the small flame with a slight smile on his usually scowling face. Hinata was staring very fondly at him then looked down at his hand. Hesitantly he brought up his own hand and reached for Kageyama’s larger one. Unfortunately, the tall man noticed and pulled his hand away.

“What are you doing?” It was meant to be a shout but his tone was somewhat soft.

“No-nothing…Oh I know what to show you next!” Hinata scurried off to hide his embarrassment of getting caught. Meanwhile, Kageyama went up to the monitor TV and listened to the music playing. Romance, he thought. He heard some rummaging and saw that the short ginger was trying to reach for something on the top shelf but a plastic drum fell and hit his head. “Ow…” Hinata rubbed his head from the impact. The raven chuckled, then looked back at the lighter. “Kageyama-kun!” the small male called to get his attention.

“What is it this time?” Kageyama turned around to face him then his jaw dropped. In Hinata’s hands was a small sprout placed inside of a dirty old boot. Life...it was a specimen of life. The astronaut quickly scanned the plant with his suit and it turned out positive. Lighter forgotten on the floor, the raven took the plant away from the ginger and started making his way to the exit.

“Wh-where are you going?” Hinata asked softly.

“I’m going back to the AXIOM. This is what I came here for and now my work is done here.” He continued walking.

“Wait! Don’t you want to stay here a bit longer?” The short male pleaded, desperate to not be alone again.

“Sorry, but I have a directive to complete.” Kageyama was almost at the door but then a large metal object came falling off a shelf and landed right on the raven’s head. It knocked him out cold. 

The ginger was frozen for a few seconds before he quickly ran to the taller man's limp body and shook him “Kageyama! Hey Kageyama! Ar-are you ok?!” The object seemed to be a large metal pipe piece. He looked up to where it fell from and saw Hal looking back at him. He screeched and flew back to the nest. Hinata sighed and checked the tall man’s head for injuries. Luckily there weren’t any, so he dragged the raven’s body to his room and put him in bed with a few struggles. He goes back into the storage area and just sits down to calm himself, legs crossed and hands on his forehead. The plant was left on the ground so he stood to go pick it up. He placed it back on the shelf and went outside. The heat was absolutely scorching even with his suit on. The sandstorm had passed a while ago and the rain would probably come in soon so he placed some pots and pans out to collect the water and then went back inside. He closed the hatch of the door and went back to processing this whole situation.

The next day came and Kageyama was still knocked out. The rain had passed so Hinata took the pots and pans in while thinking about taking the astronaut outside. He tied him in some colorful Christmas lights and dragged him out of the dump truck. The ginger didn’t want to drag him everywhere so he went to get a BNL shopping cart from the store and put him in it. the astronaut was way too tall for the cart so his legs were hung out half haphazardly. The garbage man thought of this as an opportunity for a one-sided date and smiled. So the small ginger started strolling him towards a black river and decided it would be romantic to have a little paddle on it. He made a gondola out of a large tire and secured the shopping cart on it so Kageyama faced him as he paddled through a river of black tar with a shovel. The tar had a really bad odor and it was oddly thick but Hinata honestly didn’t care. He went around the city talking to the raven as if he were awake.

“That’s the supermarket over there...Oooo and that used to be an office building. That was a school before…” he continued to talk knowing that the taller wouldn’t hear a single word. Still, he continued to give him a small tour of what was left of this discarded city. It was nearing the end of the day already, that’s what he gets for waking up later he supposed, so he takes Kageyama to his favorite viewing spot. He pushed the cart up a hill until they reached a wooden bench surrounded by piles of trash. The small male took the raven out of the shopping cart and laid him down on the bench. Hinata positioned himself so the astronaut’s head would be resting in his lap. He looked down at the taller male’s face and smiled. “This really wasn’t the first date I was dreaming of but I’ll take what I can get.” The ginger pulled his goggles over his eyes and activated the lazer. He carved out ‘H.S. + K.T.’ surrounded by a heart onto a metal pole nearby. He then slid the goggles back up and smiled brightly at his work. Kageyama will probably not see it nor even know what it means. Hinata gave out a small laugh at that, then let out a long sigh he didn’t realize he was holding. The ginger looked at the handsome futuristic man in his lap and sighed. Although he didn’t want to admit it. But after today’s events he did realize one important thing. 

Hinata was in love with Kageyama Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram ;)  
> @dramaweeb.japan


	5. The AXIOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time spent with Kageyama made Hinata want to be with him longer. But the raven had a mission to accomplish and didn't hesitate to leave the ginger behind. However, Hinata wasn't going to give up yet so he did something he never expected to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! Here's chapter 5! <3

Hinata started to get sleepy, but wanted to watch the sunset for a bit longer with Kageyama lying peacefully in his lap. He began to stroke through the raven’s hair being careful not to wake him up. He then noticed Kageyama’s hand resting on his stomach and took a moment just to stare at it. Then the ginger slowly reached out to grab it but suddenly pulled away out of fear. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this! Not yet anyways...this is just taking advantage of him right?” Hinata thought in the midst of a panic attack. He didn’t realize that the sun had fully set and the darkness of night was swallowing up the sky. The short male reluctantly stood up to put Kageyama back into the shopping cart to wheel him back home. 

Bright and early in the morning, Hinata went out for another day at work. He was hesitant about leaving Kageyama at his house alone but he knew that he could be trusted. The garbage man threw his bag over his shoulders and headed out.

“What the hell...where am I?” Kageyama blinked out the sleepiness in his eyes as he sat up from Hinata’s bed. He looked around the small space of the short man’s bedroom as he scratched his head. “Why does my head hurt so much?” He winced. The astronaut stood up from the bed and pulled aside the curtain leading to the main storage room. “This is Hinata’s house...or what he calls his house anyways,” he mumbled under his breath. He looked around more and saw a boot sitting high on top of a shelf. “Why would this idiot keep a dirty old boot as a treasure?” The raven grabbed it from it’s shelf and when he saw it millions of things came back to him. “The boot! Hinata! My mission!” Kageyama shouted to no one in particular. He quickly opened the hatch to Hinata’s house and flew off making his way back to the shuttle to go back to the AXIOM.

Hinata was working hours into his job and was already exhausted. He wanted to go back home and be with Kageyama. His fantasies were cut short when a fast breeze blew from above him at high speeds. The small man looked up and could briefly see the astronaut’s suit in all it’s technological glory. Hinata then remembered that Kageyama probably woke up, found the plant, and was heading back to the AXIOM to complete his objective. A wave of sadness hit Hinata as he realized that he would be alone again. But he decided not to give up on his totally not attractive crush. The ginger raced after the raven as fast as he could until he reached the open area of where the shuttle was. He saw the ship already making it’s countdowns as it got ready to blast off. Hinata panicked and ran towards the vessel as fast as he could and clasped onto the ladder that was on the outside. He activated his spacesuit, that he never thought he’d be using, and climbed his way into a small compartment of the ship making sure he doesn’t blow up from the force of the shutte. Hinata felt the ship lifting off the ground and into the sky as it broke through the old and rusted satellites surrounding Earth. Then the vessel slowed itself into a smooth glide. The garbage man climbed out from the compartment and looked around in awe. He was surrounded by stars and the dark shades of the galaxy. He looked behind him and saw Earth becoming smaller and smaller as they traveled over the moon. Then Hinata witnessed the Sun in all its brightness. If Wall-E was where Hinata was now, he would’ve been charged and ready to work in no time. They then started to approach a planet with rings, Saturn. The shuttle was flying right beneath the ring and Hinata could spot the rocks and ice forming into it. He reached his hand up and it flowed behind him like he just touched water. Hinata giggled as he went back to tightly grasping the latter. After some time in traveling, the shuttle started to approach an interstellar cloud. There was something hidden in it but the ginger couldn’t quite see. As he got closer, he realized what it was. It was the AXIOM. It was bigger than he could’ve imagined it to be! Well it did have most of the human race in that colossal giant. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to the AXIOM. The shuttle made its way beside the insanely large vessel. A hatch opened up as the ship entered inside with the help of... robots? There were non-human operated robots tasking in helping the ship inside of the AXIOM. As soon as the ship made it’s landing and the hatch closed, gravity was suddenly a thing again. Hinata felt the pressure and hopped off of the ship finding somewhere to hide now that he could touch the floor. If Kageyama caught him he wouldn’t hesitate to blow him up with his gun. He saw the astronaut walking out of the shuttle deactivating his helmet. The smaller male realized that there was oxygen being produced in this area of the ship so he also deactivated his space suit. Before Hinata could think about hiding again, two people approached the raven. Hinata tried to get closer to hear their conversation.

“Ew look at you...there’s probably more foreign contaminants on you than there are on Earth itself.” One of them snickered.

“Tsuki be nice…” The other said quietly. 

The taller one rolled his eyes, “Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsuki…” He, which Hinata learned his name as Yamaguchi, apologized. Hinata got even closer and got to see what their features are like up close. They both were in a white suit with black highlights and a small red light attached to the right side of their chest. The taller of the two had short blonde hair and black rimmed glasses framing his dark brown eyes. There was a devious smirk plastered on his face as he continued to mock Kageyama. The other had dark green hair that looked spiky towards the bottom and he had freckles that were scattered across his cheeks.

“Shut up Tsukishima at least I completed my mission this time…” Kageyama retorted back.

“Whatever, you already tried so many times to get a life supplement that I thought you were going to give up.” The other, Hinata learned his name of Tsukishima but the green haired man seems to simplify it to Tsuki, replied unamused. “I’m surprised that you haven’t brought that shrimp the captain had on Earth with you.” Hinata listened more attentively to the conversation when he was brought up.

Kageyama looked shocked for a second but replied, “What are you talking about? He wanted to stay on Earth to clean it so we can go back to our real home.” 

“Or maybe you just scared him off with your face like everyone else…” 

“Tsuki!” Yamaguchi scolded as Tsukishima simply shrugged.

“What do you know? You haven’t even met him...he seems fine with my presence.” Kageyama mumbled.

“Whatever...Come on 20 let’s get you cleaned up, don’t want your filth spreading through this ship.” 

“Don’t call me that!” Kageyama spat out. He stomped over towards Tsukishima and stood facing him with his arms out and his legs pressed together. Then he and Yams pulled out their equipment and cleaned off his suit. Hinata decided to go even closer and hide behind some sort of control panel. He couldn’t hear anything well anymore but saw Tsukishima laughing at Kageyama about something.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata froze as he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to be met with the freckled face green haired man. “You’re not supposed to...wait a second. I know you!”

Hinata pulled Yamaguchi behind the control panel and brought his index finger to his mouth, “Shhhhhh! I know I’m not supposed to be here but could you keep it down!”

“Oh sorry…” He apologized and then whispered, “You’re Hinata Shouyou right? You were that guy Tsuki was talking about when he mentioned someone cleaning Earth.” Hinata nodded to confirm his accusations. “Wait why are you here then? Kageyama said you didn’t want to board the AXIOM. Oh and by the way, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“I know your name...I kind of overheard the conversation you were having earlier…” Hinata admitted.

Yamaguchi chuckled, “Oh really? Ok then, tell me why you’re here. You don’t seem like the person who would have bad intentions seeing that you stayed to clean Earth.”

Hinata started stuttering, “I-I uh...I came be-because…” He didn’t know if he should lie to Yamaguchi or not. He seems more trustworthy than the other dude...but he was too embarrassed to explain.

“Come on, I won’t tell anyone you’re here. Your secret will be safe with me.” Yamaguchi gave an encouraging grin while giving a thumbs up.

“Um ok...I’m he-here be-because of him…”Hinata pointed behind his back.

“Kageyama?” Yamaguchi questioned. Hinata nodded quickly. “Aww! Do you like him?” 

“What! No way I’m just here to yell at him because he didn’t give me my food supply!” Hinata didn’t realize he was shouting until it was too late.

“Who was that?! And Yamaguchi where did you go?” That was Tsukishima’s voice.

Yamaguchi stood up from beside the control panel, “I’m over here! Sorry I thought there was something wrong with the buttons so I came over here to check it out.” He made his way back towards where he came from as Hinata still hid behind the panel. Then he spotted another person walking up to Kageyama. This man looked like some sort of ruffian. He had a similar suit to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima except there was more black than white. He had blonde hair swept to the left and the bottom half of his head was shaved off. He looked at Kageyama with some sort of fake smile as Kageyama handed him the plant. 

“Hey shrimpy came here looking for a boyfriend?” Hinata quickly turned around to see Tsukishima staring down at him. “Usually I would call people out but according to my scannings you’re reeking with foreign contaminants. You’ll mess up this whole ship.” Hinata wasn’t really paying attention to the blonde’s insults as he saw Kageyama and that other man get into some sort of hover cart. They sat inside as it took them to some sort of lift. Hinata quickly ran towards them, entering the lift just before the door shut. He hid behind the cart being as quiet as possible as he overheard their conversation.

“Tsuki where are you going?” Yamaguchi asked as Tsukishima headed towards the lift with a piece of cleaning equipment.

“I don’t want that stupid tangerine messing up to ship so I’m gonna go after him.” He simply stated.

Yamaguchi smiled, “Ok good luck!”

The lift ride was weirdly quiet for a while until the half shaven man spoke.

“I can’t believe you actually got a plant from that filthy planet.” The mysterious man cackled.

Kageyama just shrugged, “The planet isn’t that filthy, there’s someone there to clean it up and he’s been doing a pretty good job.” Hinata could feel his heart flutter at the praise.

“Did Tobio-kun happen to meet someone special while on Earth?”

“I did meet someone but I’m not giving details Atsumu…” Atsumu? So was that the guy’s name? Hinata didn’t realize the lift had reached its level and the doors opened revealing some intense traffic. Then he realized that there weren’t cars but instead tons of robots flooding the area going in all sorts of directions. Hinata saw the cart whisk away into the trafficking robots and he tried to follow. He slowly put his foot out into the lane but it led to a bunch of robots being crashed into each other. He then just booked it and ran, accidentally knocking over more robots. He reached some sort of intersection and lost sight of Kageyama. He pulled his goggles over his eyes and scanned the area. He saw the cart leave in the distance in front of him and slid the goggles back up. He bolted after them. But rammed into something that wasn’t a robot. A human? They seemed to be talking to themself from far away but there was actually a monitor in front of them. It was some sort of hologram. Then he noticed something else. Hinata tried not to be rude but...why were they so...fat? There was another person near the first and they looked the same weight. However they were talking to each other through their screens even though they’re right next to each other. That’s when Hinata entered the mass of people on those hover chairs. They were moving similarly to how the robots did. None of them walked or got up to do anything and also seem to be having their meals in a cup? Hinata was so outright confused at how the human race managed to live like this for so long. But the people who actually worked for the AXIOM seemed to be normal. Is this how he would’ve ended up if he didn’t stay on Earth? His thoughts were cut as he saw the cart enter on some sort of hover trolley. Hinata ran and jumped onto it carefully hiding beside it. He then briefly heard some sort of announcement of a new color for the passenger’s clothes. They seem to be wearing red one pieces as of now but with a press of a button it turns to blue. Hinata wondered how advanced the technology was now considering all the robots doing most of the work. They stopped at some sort of pool deck and before the cart could exit the trolley, Hinata attached himself underneath it to stay hidden. He could see the ground below him move. After the long drawn out silence between the two men above him Atsumu asked Kageyama.

“Ready to see the captain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram  
> @dramaweeb.japan

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be uploaded spontaneously, but I'll try my best to post every Wednesday.


End file.
